Android 18's Problem
by Crazyer
Summary: 18 has a problem that only other woman can solve. Yet she feels horrible because she is married to Krillin... Futa. R& R


Android 18 was tired of waiting. She was an super powered android for crying out loud and she was going to get what she wanted from Bulma. Krillin was perfectly fine with it, which shocked her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Krillin... Honey!" 18 yelled from downstairs._

 _No answer. She had a little less patience than usual that day._

 _"KRILLIN!" 18 Shouted._

 _She heard Krillin close the door to one of the bedrooms, and silently fly downstairs._

 _"I was tucking Marron." Krillin said in a hushed tone._

 _18 nodded, understanding why he didn't answer._

 _"We need to talk." She whispered._

 _"How bout in the bedroom she whispered." 18 shook her head._

 _He nodded and thought for q moment._

 _"The guest bedroom?" Krillin asked._

 _18 shrugged and nodded. They silently flew upstairs, and into the guest bedroom. It was a pink room, with all white furniture. Krillin looked at his wife._

 _"Its that time again." He asked._

 _She shook her head, but before he said anything else, she stopped him._

 _Listen Krillin. " I need to do it with a lady. Not you."_

 _Krillin was hurt and shocked... Even worried. 18 detected and instantly regretted what she said._

 _" Krillin I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I love you! I love you so much that the only person I can possibly love more is Marron. Its just that these urges are killing me. I'm hurting all the time, and I can't stop the pain. What you do subdues it, but it only goes away for q little_ bit... I mean look at it!" 18 cried.

( **Sorry for the change of font. Phone wont let me switch it back.)**

She fumbled and unbuttoned her black jeans. Revealing black and grey panties that matched her shirt. She struggled and managed to free the beast inside. Her big, veiny and rock hard 18 inch dick. She gasped from the release because a dick like hers should not be confined. Its too large.

"I can't take it anymore!" 18 had tears in her eyes. "It hurts so badly. I can't take it..." She drooped to her knees and held her cock in her hands. She was crying.

Krillin instantly flew over and held his wife. She cried and hw patter her head. He made her look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He said.

"Don't worry? I swear Krillin, I would never leave you. Yet I want to cheat on you with a woman! None the less Bulma!"

Krillin was once again shocked! "Bulma!"

"Yes! I imagined slamming my cock down her throat. I imagined covering her in gallons of cum.. I want to fuck her so bad. I'm a horrible wife."

Krillin had never seen 18 cry like this. He felt honored in a way, and was consumed with love for his wife. He knew he had to let her go fuck this girl... Well... Bulma. She could die or lose her mind if she didn't, and she was coming back.

"18 go fuck Bulma."

18 looked up and immediately protested. "How can you say so calmly? Your wife wants to fuck someone besides you!"

Krillin replied in a calm tone.

"Because when you have a loving and caring wife such as you, you can sacrifice anything if she needs something. I love you 18, and I know you need to do this. I kinda wish it wasn't Bulma, but I know you need to do this. So go ahead. I know you will come back." Krillin said.

18 knew he was telling the truth, and she knew she married a good man. "Thank you Krillin. I love you."

She reached up and kisses him. Krillin kissed her back. It was a sweet kiss. Pure and passionate. Krillin broke the kiss.

"I doubt Bulma will be able to take your size. So let me suck you off before you go."

Krillin sat her on the bed and bent down slightly. To be honest. He at first was shocked when 18 showed him her cock. She had a vagina and a cock. Her balks were wide, and only covered half of her vagina. He loved her though, so he just felt with it. He probably would never tell anyone, not even her... How much he loved her cock. He loved not only the feeling of being inside her, but also having her inside him. It just felt like a true sign of love. Plus her dick tasted so fucking good. Her long, thick, juicy cock was waiting for him. As hard as rock too.

Krillin was stopped by 18 though. He looked up. She whispered two words. "Thank you." He nodded and dived in.

18 screamed. His mouth was hot, and she completely filled his mouth. Krillin always started slow. He licked all around her head, and sucked on her large amount of pre cum. Damn her head was so warm, and all he wanted was more. More of that cock. 18 grabbed the back of her husband's head as he sucked her off. Finally, he let it pop out of his mouth.

18 was breathing heavily.

"Why did you sttopppp?" 18 cried.

Krillin had licked from the top of her shaft to the top of her panties. He kissed all over his beloved wife's shaft.

"Time to get the pants off." Krillin said in between kisses.

18 pulled her pants down in a blink.

Krillin helped her pull down her panties. Revealing her sopping wet pink pussy and her huge set of balls. Krillin licked her wetness before engulfing her huge testicles. Each filled with his reward. Sweet, hot and thick cum. 18 was screaming silently. Her husband was too good. He switch between the two balls. Sucking the left one, then the right one, then the left one again. Fiddling with the little blonde hair above his wife's cock. Damn he loved his wife's body. He licked from the bottom of her sore cum filled balls, to the tip of her 18 inch lollipop. 18 was losing it. Krillin knew this and decided to drive his wife over the edge. To get her inner beast to come out.

"I love you babe." Krillin whispered to her before shoving two fingers into her sopping wet vagina, and then instantly taking in her cock.

18 screamed to the heavens. She didn't care if Marron woke up. All she wanted to do was fuck her husbands hot mouth. For it to never end. She was at the back of Krillin"s throat, and had two fingers shoved up her pussy. Krillin knew she was close. So he took his other hand and roughly fondled her balls... A little to rough, but 18 was in heaven. Krillin took a deep breath before shoving the monster further down his throat. 18 screamed out in lust and agony. It felt too good. His tight, hot throat made her lose it. 18 grabbed the back of her husband's head and shoved as much of her cock into his mouth with one forceful push. Krillin loved when she got rough. 18 massive cock was pulsing in his throat. He could taste every vein on his tongue. He wanted all of it, so he used his tongue to lick the bottom of her shaft. She pulled back halfway before slamming in again. Shoving more and more cock down Krillin's throat. She repeated this over and over again. Shoving it farther down his throat until it was at the end of his tight throat. She pushed one final time and hilted herself into her husband's mouth and throat. Krillin inhaled the sent of her genital hair. This was it. He breathed in before 18 pulled halfway back and slammed back in. She went all out. Fucking her husband. She had his head in her hands, nails nearly digging into his scalp as she fucked him senseless. She loved how tight his throat was. She loved how hot is mouth was. She loved how his saliva made her cock shine. She loved her husband.

"FFFUUUCCKKK!" 18 screamed.

"TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN!"

Krillin knew she lost it. She charged her ki, and he knew he stood no chance of coming out of this consciously. 18 fucked her husband faster than ever. Her cock pulling in and out so fast that she went in and out of his throat about 6 times every second. Alternating between pulling out halfway, and to the tip. Her balls were slapping against his chin. Krillin still had two digits in her. She lost it. Krillin managed to stick his tongue out because he loved how she fucked him. He loved her massive cock. It was so warm, so big, so thick, so fucking DELICIOUS! He was barely conscious from all of his pleasure. 18 relentlessly fucked her husband. Her cum filled balls audibly slapping against his chin, and she looked into his eyes. How they were rolled back from lust. She knew that he loved her... Maybe to much. For she knew he loved her cock as well, even though he wouldn't admit it. He just loved everything about her. Shit she was close. She wanted her balls slapping his face. So she temporarily spun him so that he was upside down, licking the top go her penis as her balls slapped him in the face. She was so close, and she had to apply more energy to keep up her speed. She thrusted in 10 times harder now. Her balls slammed painfully into Krillin's face. He loved the pain. He wished he could consume 18's cock and balls at the same time. 18 flipped him back so that her balls were meeting his chin. This was it. She kept going, trusting in as hard and as fast as she could. Her cock entering and leaving 10 times every second.

"EAT IT KRILLIN! EAT MY FAT COCK!" 18 was so close.

She gritted her teeth, and fucked him harder. Her cum filled balls were aching, her dick throbbing wildly. This was it. SHE WAS CUMMING!

"TAKE IT ALL KRILLIN! TAKE ALL OF MY CUM! KRILLIN!" 18 bellowed as she came.

Her dick was confined in Krillin's tight as fuck throat. She came almost directly into his stomach. Hosing his throat in cum as she let go of his head. He slid back a bit. Her cock pulled back until the tip was at the end of his throat. He couldn't breathe! 18 was cumming to much! Krillin was chocking! He used all his might because 18 was nearly unconscious from the pleasure she was feeling. As her dick slowly left his throat, Krillin was frowning in cum. Cum came out if his nose. Spilling back into his mouth and down 18's cock. 18 was now filling his mouth to the brim, cum came exploding out of his mouth. It was a geyser of cum as he pulled his wife's cock out of his mouth. 18 grabbed the base of her cock, and jerked off as she sprayed the last few jets of cum on Krillin's face. He had now managed to swallow most of the cum, but from his lips to the top of his stomach... Was a shit ton of cum sticking to walls of his throat... Sticking to his teeth and cheeks... Even his nose still had a little cum in it. At least his face was shown mercy. There was a couple strings on his forehead, his cheeks and on his lips.

"Damn." He thought. That was fucking great! No... Fucking the best thing ever... Except when we had the sex that would result in 18's pregnancy.

He managed to move up so that he was face to face with 18's cock. It was a soft 13 inches. She would be to tired to go all out on Bulma later on. He sucked the last bit of cum from 18's cock before collapsing on hai wife.

"I love you Krillin." 18 said. She didn't know what she did to deserve a guy like him, but she was glad she decided to marry him... None the less give him a chance.

"I love you to 18." Krillin whispered. He fell asleep on her chest, and she passed our for a bit too.

 _Flashback End_

Damn. She knew that they had to be destined for each other. True love to be honest... Well she wasn't into that, but it was obvious. She was just happy that Krillin was as understanding and as loving as he was... Plus the fact they fucked in general. She knew if they hadn't, Bulma would have been DESTROYED. I mean she wouldn't have been able to take it. She literally would have have to gone to the hospital... Or something worse would have happened. To be honest. She was also worried. How are you going to convince the richest woman in the world to have sex with you?

 **Holy shit. That was different. I typed this on my phone. Thank God for Microsoft Word. Any who, this will not be something I update regularly. It was meant to be a one shot between Bulma and 18... Yet since DBZ is my favorite anime... Plus Krillin is my favorite character and 18 is an awesome character... I couldn't resist. It always turns into something more when I write. One shots are so fucking difficult. Any way, thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. R & R. Thank you. Cya Psychos. **

**P.S. I forgot to mention. It really pisses me off that I couldn't find a real DBZ futa fic on this site. I mean I found one, but that was barely anything. It had no lemon, and barely a plot if any. I had to write one futa for this section. It also pisses me off the lack of futa in general, and another thing is that when I say pissed off. Its more like irritation... If that! XD. I am not really mad. Anyway Cya Psychos.**


End file.
